Love is Love
by The Star Thief
Summary: collection of CleoxEmma one shots/AUs (previously titled Moonstruck)
1. Moonstruck

_**A/N: Did you read the pair? f/f see the heads up? okay. If you are against in anyway, you can just click out.**_

* * *

Cleo looked at her friend, who was resting on her shoulder, their hand intertwined. She kept thinking about the kiss that Emma won't even remember when the moon goes down.

 _Cleo finally managed to coax Emma out of the water. Rikki was on the phone attempting to convince Lewis that he didn't need to show up._

 _"Come on let's go back inside." Cleo stood up._

 _Emma grabbed her hand. "I got out. Now you turn."_

 _Cleo groaned, she had to bargain with Emma in order to get her out of the water. "_ _What do you want?"_

 _Emma never told Cleo her condition. Emma smile, "A kiss." Emma's lips meet Cleo's before, she could fully comprehend what Emma requested._ _Cleo remain frozen where she stood; the kiss was short but the taste of salt water lingered on her lips._

 _This seemed cruel. She had a crush on Emma when they where younger, but never said anything. She dated Lewis for a while but broke it off; they were better off friends. She always thought that was how her relationship with Emma would be the same, better off as friends._

 _Emma frowned at Cleo's expression. "Why did you do that?" It was the only thing Cleo could think of._

 _Smiling the blonde responded "Because I like you." Emma was usually giddy and affectionate when she was moonstruck, but she never kissed anyone. Well, there was Byron, but she had a crush on him. But Byron move away and Emma moved on... Cleo decided it was just the moon fever talking. Emma was just acting like that with her because she was the closest person around._

"Are you going to tell her?" Rikki's voice snapped Cleo out of her thoughts.

"I don't know." Cleo answer truthfully. She didn't want to take a chance of making their friendship awkward.

"Well, she'll want to know what happened." Rikki gestured to how they were sitting. "Especially if she wakes up like practically on top of you... You know could tell her _everything_." All teasing lost from Rikki's voice. Surprisingly, she was able to pick up on Cleo's feelings fairly quickly.

Cleo shook her head. "She's just like this because of the moon and I was the closest person to her."

"The only other time she kissed some one was with Byron and she liked him. Last time she didn't kiss anyone, but this time she did." Rikki argued.

Cleo was about to argue but the door bell rang. Cleo began to shift in her seat; she wanted to delay the conversation as much as possible.

Emma stirred "Don't go." she practically begged, struggling to open her eyes.

"It's alright Em. I won't go anywhere." Cleo reassured.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Aw. Look how cute." Rikki commented on her way to the door. The knocking was getting more frantic.

Lewis nearly took out Rikki when he burst threw the door. "I told you we got things under control." Rikki was in the middle of talking to Lewis, who called to check up on them, when Cleo was in with Emma.

Lewis looked over at Emma resting on Cleo, who waved at him with her free hand. "At least you didn't camp out in Emma's front lawn again."

Rikki laughs remembering. "One time." Lewis responds. "I did that one-"

"And a ton of help you were." Rikki cuts him off before he can say anything else. "We appreciate your concern, but please go back home."

Lewis looked around. There were drinks and snacks on the table, some DVDS were stacked in a pile next to them, it looked a normal sleep over. "I guess panicked. Sorry, I underestimated you guys." Lewis turned around.

* * *

Emma was nearly as red as a strawberry by the time Cleo finished telling her what happened the previous night.

"It was nothing horrible." Cleo summarized. "I mean it was just a kiss, it's not like you stabbed some one."

"Yeah." Emma was biting her lip. "Sorry about that."

The was the exact situation Cleo was hoping to avoid. "Seriously it's fine." Cleo was getting anxious. _Now would be an ideal time for Rikki to pop out of the bathroom._ Conveniently, she left just when Emma started asking about last night.

"So the kiss?"

"Don't worry about it Em. It was just moon fever nothing else." Cleo dismissed it.

"Yeah, nothing else." Maybe she was being hopeful but she could've sworn it seemed that Emma upset at the way Cleo dismissed heir kiss.

Part of Cleo wanted to tell Emma that the kiss wasn't that bad. Honestly things can't get more awkward can they? Cleo took a chance, " You know if makes you feel better, the kiss wasn't that bad." She didn't sound as confident as she wanted to, but she would still be able to laugh it off as a joke.

Emma took a few moments to respond. "You know, I really don't remember what it was like... would you mind reminding me?"

Cleo was stunned. She thought the moon went down an half an hour ago. "You're still moon struck." Cleo said.

Emma was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "No, I'm not. I swear. I like you."

 _I must be dreaming._

Cleo felt as if she was moonstruck now. She lean forward closing the gap, Emma meet her. This was a different kiss than the one they shared on the pier. Cleo although was still in shock, wasn't taken by surprise.

"Does this mean I can keep the picture I have of you two snuggling?" Rikki always had impeccable timing.

They pull apart, both blushing. "Also," Rikki continued, "I swear I become a third wheel around you two I'll-" Her sentence was cut short by a pillow hitting her in the face.

"Cleo, control your girlfriend."

 _Girlfriend._ Emma and Cleo looked that each other. She grabbed Cleo's hand and gave a reassuring smiling. Sure they still had a lot to talk to figure out, but for now things seemed hopeful.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! What did you all think?  
This idea literally just hit me in the middle of the night so yeah...  
(I think this is the first fuffy(ish?) thing I've written.. wait no there was Paris which was romance-y and happy...) **_


	2. A little justifiable violence

**_A/N: I was going to leave it as a one shot but I like this pairing so here we are_**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cleo asked. "After all Ash did suggest to see a doctor."

"I'm fine." Emma reassured her girlfriend. Her arm was blossoming an array of purples and blues where Nate grabbed her.

"You're stubborn." Rikki corrected looking at Emma's injury. "Seriously Em, how did you manage that?"

Knowing that Emma would be reluctant to tell, Cleo recalled the events that unfolded earlier today

 _Cleo as much as she disliked Nate, she gave him credit in two areas; the first being that he wasn't awful at guitar, the second being that he was highly persistent to the point of being annoying. She gave an apologetic look to her girlfriend. Her original plan was to wait until her shift was finished and take Emma somewhere. Unfortunately, Nate had a hard time grasping the concept of a girl not wanting to be with him, so she had to alter her plans._

 _Emma gave her sympathetic look. Since she was on the clock she couldn't say anything to him since he technically was breaking any regulations. "Meet me at my place." Cleo reminded Emma when she passed her._

 _Nate had finally finished his serenade. "First guitar lesson's free and an added bonus is a date with me."_

 _Cleo gritted her teeth. "For the last time Nate, I'm never going to go out with you."_

 _"Oh I you're playing hard to get." Nate smirked. "I like that."_

 _He was giving Cleo a headache. "I have a girlfriend." She announced._

 _"A girlfriend?" Nate was caught off guard._

 _"Yes. She has a does." Emma chimed in. "And her girlfriend would really appreciate it if you stopped harassing her."_

 _"Okay, so you two are an like dating." You could practically see the gears turning in his head. "What a waste. I mean you have two smoking hot girls like there's plenty of hot guys around but you end up turning to something so disgusting." He was repulsed._

 _Emma rarely did anything brash or impulsive so her violent outburst caught just about everyone by surprise. Nate's martial arts reflexes served him well. He stopped Emma's punch before it made contact. "Oh look the dy- ahh" His voice jump several octaves when Emma's knee came into contact with his groin._

 _He released his grip on her wrist with one final kick she swept out his feet. He landed with a satisfying thud. He looked shocked that he was taken down so easily._

 _Emma was getting ready to kick again, but Cleo placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "He's not worth it." Emma stop her foot from colliding with Nate._

 _Ash pushed his way though the small crowd that had formed. "Back to your seats."_

 _The people dispersed and Nate was on his feet again. "Do you see what that she to me?" He exclaimed outraged._

 _Ash turned to Emma. "Yes."_

 _"Are you going to fire her."_

 _"No."_

 _"What? You saw what that-" He ended his sentence with a slew of derogatory insults and curses._

 _"Nate go before I call the police." Ash deadpanned. Nate turned to Cleo and Emma as if he were going to say something, but changed his mind. He sulked out muttering to himself and dragging his guitar behind him._

"Wow. Nice job Em. Some one need to put that arrogant prick in his place." Rikki responded smiling like a proud mother. She would have done the exact same thing.

* * *

Rikki knew Emma was not violent. After all she did her Elliot say something about solving conflict with communication or something like that. Emma was the same way, level headed avoiding conflict way. Although there were times when her stubbornness got the better of her, but those disagreement were usually sorted out by the end of the day.

However anyone could see that level headed Emma was about ready to punch Nate again, as soon as he approached their table. It a week or so had pasted since the incident at the JuiceNet. Rikki had occasionally seen Nate walking around, but he seemed to limp whenever Emma was never. Of course he didn't have enough sense to keep the limp consistent. He wasn't limping when he approached.

"Emma." Cleo warned her. Emma's fist her clenched so hard that her knuckles were white. Rikki had a feeling that Nate must have said something else to Emma, specifically, to get this strong of a reaction out of her.

"Hey," His voice more soft spoken. "I... um.. wanted to apologize" he cleared his throat. "for being an ignorant prick the other day."

The girls exchanged glances. It was uncharacteristic of Nate to apologize. To Rikki he came across as a little kid who was forced to apologize by their parent after they were caught.

"Apology accepted." Cleo said; she really wants to believe in the best intentions. But she chose her words carefully, apology accept, not its okay. Because was Nate did was far from okay, and she didn't forgive him. But she accepted his apology nevertheless. Emma mumbled something similar to Cleo and Nate seemed satisfied.

"Oh, Cleo and if you change you get tired of..." He looked at Emma. "You know where to find me." He turned on his heels, remembering to limp when he was halfway to the door. He slips when he was out the door, cursing. Then he looked to the sky and then down where he fell, a small patch of ice.

Rikki and Cleo turned to Emma who smiled innocently. "What?"

Rikki smiled; she had been thinking melting the bottom of his shoes. It was the occasional of slightly impulsive stuff that Rikki, not Emma, was known for. "I'm rubbing off you."

"I know and it's concerning." Emma responded. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Oh, nothing... much." She gave a wicked grin.

* * *

 ** _A/N: hope you enjoyed! there might be more of these idk..._** ** _  
R &R please?_**


	3. Puppy Love

_a/n: no real set time for this just Cleo and Emma are living together in an apartment towards the end of their years at college/_ _university_

* * *

It's not that Cleo disliked dogs, she just preferred cats. Actually she preferred fish over either animal. But here she was watching t.v. petting a small spaniel puppy.

"Are you sleepy?" She spoke to the dog as if she was speaking to a small child. The dog didn't answer, no surprise there.

She stopped petting the her furry companion for a moment. She was still in disbelief. Emma was never one to do anything impulsive specifically when it came to big decisions like getting a pet.

Which was why Cleo was astonished to this small ball of fur that greeted her after one of her afternoon classes.

 _She was stressed after finishing a particularly difficult exam and just wanted to curl up with Emma and watch a movie._

 _After hanging up her jacket she looked down and saw a small ball of fur with big eyes. "Hey buddy, how'd you get in her?" She bent down to pet the dog's head and looked at the tag on the dog's collar. Bailey and phone on the back was Emma's. "Emma?" Cleo shouted from the entrance._

 _Startled, the dog scurried away. Cleo stifled a giggle as she watch the puppy almost trip over its own feet on the way out._

 _"I can explain." Emma enter holding Bailey. "I found her on the side of the road on the way home from work and I couldn't just leave her there. I already check her out at the vet's and she doesn't belong to anyone. Besides you said you wouldn't mind getting a dog."_

 _"I meant after we graduate. Emma how can we take care of her? We have class-"_

 _"Cleo we're in our second to last semester. I have mostly morning classes and the few after noon classes I have don't over lap with yours." Emma argued. "Besides look at this face."_

 _Cleo knows any that if she does her resolve will melt, but she can't help it. She does know who's cuter the puppy or her girlfriend's puppy eyes. Emma holds the excited puppy up to her face. "How could you leave this cutie?" Bailey takes the opportunity to lick Emma's face and Emma's nose scrunches up a_

 _Cleo can't help but laugh. She never stood a chance. "Oh alright._

Her companion's ears perked up when the door opened and she jumped off her lap. Emma was home from worked. "Hi Bailey!" Cleo could hear her cheerful greeting.

They joined Cleo on the sofa. Emma rested her head on Cleo's shoulder. One thing about being a barista was the Emma came home smelling like coffee five nights a week. Cleo loved the smell of coffee and apparently so did Bailey. She was licking Emma.

Emma giggled. "Okay, okay." After a couple of ear scratches the excited pup settled next to Emma.

"I love you." Emma kissed her girlfriend's cheek before returned to her former position.

"I know." Cleo intertwined their hands.

* * *

a/n: i spent like an hour staring a spaniel puppies for uh research... anyway hope you enjoy this cute little fluff. thank you so much for the comments, faves, and follows!


	4. Library AU

_a/n: saw a tumblr otp meeting prompt: you saw me dancing to my ipod while reshelving books. please don't judge me. or tell my boss. combined with no, i cannot help you find your textbook if you don't know what it's called. "it has a blue cover" doesn't help_

* * *

At first Cleo was apprehensive about her library job but she needed the extra cash and she really didn't want to be work at Starbuck or any other coffee house for a while. She'd had enough of serving irritable, easy annoyed, rude people at ungodly hours for the rest of her time at university. She figured the library was a slightly better option.

It turns out she was right, partially. She got to see a lot more of the students than she normally would. Specially one girl made Cleo glad she took this job. The blonde was there at least once a week on the computer or studying. Sometimes she'd have a raven haired boy with her and she'd help him study. As much as she came, she rarely checked anything out. Cleo wished she would, then she'd have an excuse to strike up a conversation with her. Hopefully the raven haired boy was just a friend.

"You should just go up an talk to her." Her childhood friend suggested, Lewis suggested.

"Yeah right, what would i say?"

"Oh I don't know? 'Hi I'm Cleo and I could help but notice you're insanely beautiful'?"

"Yeah," she scofted. "Just like that and what do I do when she tells me she's taken, or straight, or both?"

"Cleo just go say hi to her. Or I'll do it for you."

"Lewis you don't even know what she looks like."

"She's a blonde beauty that comes here once a week can't be that hard."

 _Buzz Buzz_

Her phone timer went off. Cleo sighed. "Lewis I have to go reshelve book promise me you won't harass anyone."

"Fine." She heard him mutter before she left.

Sure, reshelving books wasn't the book exciting thing in the world, but a little music made it better.

Cleo was fairly certain that her boss wouldn't mind her listening to music as long it wasn't a distraction from her work or bother the other people. But she didn't want to push it. She made sure her headphones where in and her music was just audible. However she couldn't help but just dance to this one song that came played. The library was basically a ghost town at this hour anyway.

She grabbed a book from the cart and spun down the aisle and leaped placing the book on in the proper spot before pirouetting back to the cart and grabbing another book. She went on for a while (she had almost half the cart reshelved) until she got the she notice a silhouette from her peripheral vision. She scrambled to turn off her music and almost dropped the books she was holding in the process. Her cheeks were burning and she could barely meet the person eyes.

"Is there anything I can help you with." Cleo mumbled, mortified did not cover how she was feeling. When there was no direct answer, she assumed it was because the person was trying not to laugh at her antics and she started to get defensive. But when she looked the person full in the face any harden feeling wavered.

The beautiful blonde was standing at the end of the aisle. Her heart fluttered when she saw her smile and the way her eyes sparkled. A fresh wave of blood rushed to Cleo's cheeks, making her bush even deeper. "Uh please don't tell my boss." She sputtered impulsively.

The blonde chuckled. "Your secret safe with me."

"Thanks, so uh were you looking for something in this aisle?"

There was a flash of something, panic maybe, before she appeared to remember why she was looking for some one. "I actually I think I left my text book here the other day and was wondering if you would help me find it." She glanced at the cart. "But if you're busy, I don't want to interrupt your um work." Her voice trailed off. She was starting to get nervous with Cleo's lack of response and add "If its too much trouble I could find it myself or maybe there's some else...?"

Cleo's brain finally finished processing her words. "No, no its fine, no trouble at all. Just give me a second." She quickly shoved the books back and maneuvered the cart out of the way.

"So what book are we looking for?" Cleo asked as they started walking aimlessly.

"Uh.. its blue." Her voice raised as if she was asking a question.

Cleo raised an eyebrow. Partially because from her observations, the blonde appeared to be rather studious and therefore responsible. The other part because, really all she could up with was its blue? "Well that doesn't help me much." A little annoyance crept into her voice.

"Its a chemistry lab manual." She added meekly.

Cleo had a twinge of regret, her tone was a bit sharper than she must have thought. "Okay. Well the first place to check would be the lost and found, but we have to walk back to the desk so I can grab a key." She gave the girl and smile and she smiled back. Cleo's heart fluttered and then the situation fully processed. She was finally talking to the girl she's been pining over for a solid month and a half.

Her mind went blank luckily the blonde filled in the growing silence. "So what song were you listening to?" She inquired.

"Uh," Cleo glanced at her phone please don't be that embarrassing. "Roundtable Rival." No doubt she would have to explain her interest in EMD violin music. Great I get to come across as potential nerdy hipster.

She was shocked to see her blue eyes light up. "Lindsey Stirling?" The excitement was evident in her voice.

"Yeah!" They fell into an easy conversation about favorite songs and music videos which lead into a general conversation about music.

"What how many instrument can you play?" The blonde asked in astonishment.

"Uh, just the violin, ukulele, piano, guitar, and cello."

"I can barely play twinkle twinkle little start on the piano."

"Well I am a music major, so I kinda have to know various instruments."

They stopped and Cleo unlocked the door. "After you," She gestured.

"Thank you." Hesitated "Sorry I never got you name."

"Cleo."

"Emma."

Cleo shut the door behind Emma.

The were a melange of things all collecting varying degrees of dust. Both girl scoured around but to no avail. Emma's book was not in the lost and found.

Cleo locked the door behind her. "Sorry, we can look around the library."

"Its alright." Emma shoved her hand in her pockets she was looking at the ground. This was the most nervous she's been in a long time. She was pretty sure this was more nerve racketing then when she was swimming for recruiters at meet when she had a cold. This was either going to come off as kinda cute or really dickish.

She took a breath to steady herself. "My roommate texted while we were walking to the lost and found saying she found my book. I didn't say anything because I really wanted to talk to you and this gave me and excuse, then we started talking and its just you're really sweet..." Emma's sentence trailed off and now she was blushing bright scarlet. "I'm sorry if i kept you from anything important."

Cleo touch her arm and their eyes meet. Cleo knew she should be slight miffed that wasted time that she should've spent reshelving the rest of the book, but she could find it in her to be angry. Besides, was it really a waste of time? She got to know Emma a bit more and if it was a waste of time, it was a marvelous way to do it.

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather have spent my time talking to you than reshelving the rest of those books" she notice a flick of guilt cross her blue eyes. "It wouldn't have taken that long anyway. I could finish it up in ten minutes." Give or take. "Actually, my shift its almost up. Once I finish reshelving the books do you want to grab a coffee or something?"

Emma beamed. "I'd love that. Thank you."

* * *

 _a/n: okay i really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it! i appreciate any and all comments faves, follows, it makes me smile like crazy (i'm not kidding) any type of feedback is wonderful. so thanks for reading xo  
(im on winter break so i have actual time to write! yay ! anyway i hope every had/have a wonderful holiday! side note, yes i have completely given up on proof reading partially because i typically write at 12am-3am and if a dont publish it right away then the it'll never see the light of day) _


	5. New Years Eve

a/n: if the writers can send Emma away on with her family for a year which makes no sense, then i say its logical for her to go to NYU

* * *

Despite the frigid temperature in Times Square, excitement was as tangible and the cold. The streets were buzzing with people. They showed up and congested the streets to where you could barely move and inch without bumping into some one. The adrenaline overpowered their fatigue and cold limbs. Even though there was still fifteen minutes until midnight people were getting antsy. If you were among the crowd you sense were bombarded with the lights, the sounds, and the smells. There would be people with varying degree of drunkenness stumbling the police would yell because a group of people got a little too out of hand.

It was quite a sight to see especially from the rooftop of the Casablanca hotel. From there the chaos below was like a different world. Sure there was still the buzzing of excitement from the staff and guest on the rooftop but it was nothing compared to the pandemonium below.

Cleo was grateful not to be apart of that chaos. She was even more grateful that she got to spend the New Years with Emma for the first time in three years. She didn't realize just how much she missed Emma until she saw her in the airport. It wasn't until Emma was showing her around the city that Cleo felt the full force of the distance between them. She never realized just how much she longed to hear her voice in person, feel her touch, and see her clearly and not through some blurry screen.

Although she was proud of Emma for getting in NYU and insisted on her going, she was really elated to that it was almost the end of her time in New fact Emma surprised her by saying that she would have her degree in after another semester. She knew Emma wanted to get her masters in the shortest time possible, but she didn't know how long that would be. Cleo smiled. There was nothing that could stop her girlfriend when she put her mind to something; getting a masters in roughly four years, successfully maintaining a long distance relationship, keeping their mermaid secret, planning the most memorable New Years.

"Hey." Cleo jump slightly as she was pulled out her thoughts. Emma was offering her a steaming cup of hot chocolate which Cleo accepted gratefully. The warmth of the drink pierced through the cold fabric of her gloves and warmed her hands. She felt a arm around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She kissed the blonde's head. "Hey."

They remained in that position for a while staring at the people below or the sky above. The night was mostly clear only a few wispy clouds and the occasional gust of wind. They chatted aimlessly enjoying each others company. Cleo wished they could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, Cleo would be leaving in three days and she would have to go back to late night Skype calls and texts conversation with hours in between. She set the cup on the ledge, it was cold now away.

"What's wrong?" Emma's eyes and voice were full of concern.

"Nothing, I'm just wish we could stay in this moment forever." Cleo's voice was soft and longing.

Emma squeezed her hand.

"Although without the cold." Cleo added trying to lighten the mood. Now was not the time to the time to dwell on their inevitable parting.

Emma chuckled. "Only a few days then we'll flying home together."

 _Wait. A few days. That can't be right._

Cleo looked at Emma expecting more clarification, but Emma had turned her attention to the streets below her. "Cleo it's almost time." she said smiling.

"Wait," Cleo was still processing Emma's pervious statement. "You said you still have another semester."

Emma was beaming when she turned to Cleo. "Well that was before I did my scheduling for last semester. It worked out that I was able to get the remaining classes I needed and I'll be flying back with you." She said nonchalantly.

Emma watch as Cleo just started at her blankly for probably a solid minute before shoving her. "You're coming home?!" She exclaimed. "When were you going to tell me?"

Emma smiled and just gave her a small shrug. "Happy New Year, Cleo."

* * *

 _a/n: not my best but i just really wanted to post something for new years. (this is the third thing ive posted in the span of like one week, thats more that i post is like four months hahah...)_  
 _hope everyone's 2017 is exponentially better than 2016!_  
 _r &r? please? _  
_also yeah i changed the title of the story, it works (idek, i suck at title okay ?)_


	6. I Need Your Love

Cleo

"No I love you." She repeated.

"I love you. I meant" She said more clearly this time, but the alcohol on her breathe betrayed her. She wrapped her hands around her lips were soft and tasted of alcohol. Her arms felt like home. Alcohol was buzzing in my head as well, but I still was coherent enough to realize this could only end badly.

"No Emma," It took every ounce of strength to push her away. After something like this happening time and time again, it should only get easier with repetition, right? Unfortunately the opposite seemed to be true. Each time seemed to tug at the illusion that this time would be different.

"Cleo." But those pleading eyes and soft voice were just so compelling. It could melt any previous resolve in a matter of seconds. And the first kiss was just as exhilarating as the last. The "I love you's" never failed to cause palpitations. Waking up to an empty bed hurt more and more each time.

Despite every logical part of my brain screaming that "This is just a fix" and "It will never happen" I could never help but imagine that the next time would be different. Of course a few shots and the fact that Emma recently broke up with Ash did not help my reasoning.

Once more the warmth of her body spread to mine. "Can't we talk somewhere else?" The warmth left and quickly as it had appeared. My mind was to sluggish to protest and she lead me out of the club and hailed a taxi. Or maybe I just was not trying hard enough... maybe I did not want to try. I loved the feeling of her hand in mind. The way she looked at me like I was hers, like she wanted me, like she really loved me.

We stumbled through my door, holding onto each other for support. Her lips found mine while me hands entangled themselves in her hair. "I love you." She'll never understand how much I mean it.

"I love you too." She whispers, but she doesn't mean it the same way I do. Drunk, and tired it's good enough. I know she'll be gone in the morning, but in the moment, the pain seems worth the imminent pleasure.

Half asleep, feeling her arms wrapped around me, I realized why I couldn't bring myself to stop these drunken rendezvous. Just the thought this ending, made my stomach churn. I never realize how much I long for her warmth, her voice, her love, just simply her, until nights like these. Although she'll be gone in the morning, she'll be back her with me, eventually. The thought of eventually was exponentially better than never.

Holding on the hope that next will be sober, real, not this alcohol induced shit, I fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

She isn't there when you wake up, no surprise there, but the bed is still warm where she slept. Looking around the floor, it appears she collected her cloths. I grab a few articles of clothing myself before heading to the living room.

I see her standing there, blonde hair disheveled, hastily dressed, and phone in hand.

Even though I shouldn't be surprised, I make an audible noise. I guess its because I've never actually seen her leave.

She jumps, dropping her purse, which she had just picked up. She looks at the door then at me. "Cleo I'm-"

"It's fine." Although my voice is steady, something in my expression betrays me.

She seems to hesitate what she's doing. She chews in her lip, perhaps she's thinking of staying or something to say. She attempts to say a few things, but ultimately decides on "I really am sorry."

The door closes and she's gone.

Suddenly, I liked it better when I wake up and she's gone. This departure hurts so much more. I wipe tears away and crawl back in bed. The sheets still smell like her. _I still love you_

* * *

 _a/n: hope you enjoyed!  
also I really like this pairing, but am struggling to come up with ideas that aren't AUs (i like AUs but really want to try and write something in the canon universe but am having trouble). What do you all think? Do you like the AUs or would you like some stuff in canon? (i have like two ideas, are not coming out the way i want them too) Anyways, if you have suggests/prompts i'd love to hear them! In general just let me know what you think (please comment). _


End file.
